povgfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Abramov
'Eric Abramov' "The reason I call it the Nintendo Shitcube is because IT'S A PIECE OF FUCKING SHIET!" : ''- Eric Abramov, 2008'' 'Introduction' Eric Abramov, most known as the PissedOffVideoGamer or colloquially the Nintendo Shitcube guy, is an American-based YouTuber/lolcow and the creator of the infamous Angry Reviewer-style GameCube review. He spends most of his days fermenting inside his small apartament, either devoting himself to his current flavour of the month hobby, praising the Lord and Saviour Jesus while constantly succumbing to the sin of Lust, ranting on the newest media gossip / WWE news or slowly amassing a collection of videogames comparable to that of James Rolfe, a random nerdass bloke on the web. 'The Early Beginnings' During the times of early YouTube, especially in the years before the dawn of the 2010s, the Angry Reviewer shtick was the new hot genre of videos that dominated the landscape and introduced the world to various creative minds and greedy hacks. It was then that Eric Abramov decided to jump into the video making scene with the goal of entertaining people and making it big. Unfortunately, despite his efforts he didn't achieve the likes of success that various hacks like James "Angry Video Game Hack Nerd" Rolfe or Chris "Irate Gamer" Bores did. His PissedOffVideoGamer reviews were lol-worthy, but featured criticism towards the item showcased that could be best described as either unrelated, irrational or just downright stupid and pretty legit Windows Movie Maker XP editing skills. His most famous review and the one he is the most famous for is the Nintendo Shitcube review, which can be found here. He has also reviewed the "Shitbox 360", Contra 4 for the Nintendo DS and basically a shit-ton of other items apparently, including the Nintendo Wii. However, only the first three are still available to be witnessed by the human eye, with the Nintendo Wii review and other ones being presumably lost forever to time. Eric Abramov has adressed the absolute horrid logic in the criticisms towards the items reviewed in those videos. The reason why they waren't relevant to anything was because he intended to make himself look like a complete idiot, which sheds a different light on these videos. If indeed true probably not Eric would've had gained the notoriety as a pioneer in the field of Angry Reviewers. Had he made himself clear on that back when people lambasted him for his videos on some shitty vidya forum maybe we would be seeing the Angry Video Game Nerd fight with Pissed Off Video Gamer over who has the better content instead of that imbecile Bores. Alas, that did not happen and the POVG fell into obscurity, with Eric Abramov going into hiding due to internet hate. His pioneer idea would be later stolen by boogie2988, some fatass that competes with Eric on who can make the weight scale go nuts faster. He used his idea and acted like a dumbass in his videos, but unlike Eric he was the real deal instead of just pretending. 'Return to YouTube and the Status Quo' Sometime during 2013 and 2014 Eric Abramov decided it was time to return to YouTube, now a website that didn't resemble what it used to be back when he was on his quest to Internet stardom. After analyzing the situation thoroughly and preparing the required tools to reactivate his lost career, the Pissed Off Video Gamer chose to keep it slow and relaxed, and therefore started documenting his everyday life escapades. It wasn't until late 2015 that his return was noticed by two kinds of people, the royal POVG fans who continued to enjoy Eric's content and the kind of people who have no lifes and stalk internet personalities they deem a lolcow. Because you can't really justify this wiki with hating the very group that would do this sort of thing without being hypocritical as fuck let's treat that second portion of the last sentence as the author's self-criticism. Back on track, Eric would go on to create more video game reviews, while also expanding it to reviews of consumer electronics and other trash he got cheap off Amazon. This allowed viewers to more closely examine Eric Abramov's interests and hobbies. Eric revealed that he has a penchant for Professional Wrestling, a sport that barely qualifies as one and is more of an actor play with reality show clowns than real wrestling. WWE is very closely followed by Eric, with rants on the current events pertaining to it appearing often on his channel. The newest series of videos dedicated to religious themes played a huge part in the channel, being more than 50% of what he uploads. Fats McGee made sure that it was apparent to his viewers that he was indeed of Jewish descent despite the obvious clues that he hails from Rasputin's land. What was also revealed to the world is Eric's rather offputting tendency to succumb to the big bad sin of LUST. Eric would often showcase his newest addition to his erotic collection with disregard to common human decency, much to the disgust and entertainment of the onlooking viewers. Eric Abramov has shown deep attention to personal data security. He himself has designed a method that alienates the need for keeping weird shit like his kink for Marge Simpson or place of residence a secret and keeps the viewers on their toes when waiting for the next remake of the Shitcube review. Eric will from time to time cancel one of his video series, most commonly the video game reviews for an undefined amount of time. Once some time has passed he will most likely sneak past a review of a game or other electronic entertainment despite his previous assurances that he does not give a shit about his viewers. Sometimes this culminates in him deleting his current Youtube channel without any warning, much to the dismay of the viewerbase. Weep not, as he will eventually make a new channel, kickstarting the process from the beginning. Eric's Content Eric has shown great talent in delivering the most lol-worthy content on the Internet. Of course a great mind cannot limit himself to one genre of videos, and thus the Heavy Videos Guy has established a few series with distinct and eloquent differences between them that guarantee a great watch from every episode. (TO BE CONTINUED) Category:The Man